It's You
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: '"Jackson, it's you. It's you I want." She spoke, and he could hear the truth and sincerity in her words, she was speaking the truth. Everything she said was the truth. She was wanted him, and he wanted her. They needed each other. They were made for each other.' AU of 9x21 ending. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: thank my muse for this, and I'm starting it before school… even before 7am. I shouldn't be awake. What am I doing awake. Now, these aren't the exact words used I know but it's before 7am as I'm writing this and I haven't had a cup of tea yet, so let's let that slip.**

**Disclaimer: Unless sometime during my sleep, I magically became Shonda Rhimes – and I know I do like to be evil, but not that evil – then the only thing I own is a twisted sister jumper(soon to be, anyway) and the boxset.**

* * *

"So can you forgive me?"

The words slipped out of Matthew's mouth as April stared at him; mouth agape with not only the full force of the words behind his speech, but the words behind the speech that Jackson gave her. That if she was honest to herself; and as much as she liked to say she was, sometimes she wasn't; she was much more attentive towards Jackson and his speech.

It wasn't that she didn't like Matthew. She did. He was a great guy – the perfect guy – and he never pulled any of the shit that Jackson pulled when they were kind of together, and he was like her. He was saving himself. He was a Christian. He was _her guy, _or so people told her. When they told her about 'the one' for her, it was always a guy like Matthew they described; loving, gentle and not afraid to show his feelings. But in her minds eye, Jackson was her guy. He was her it. He was her forever. When she thought about marriage, and kids, and the whole picket fence deal, it was Jackson she saw herself with. It was Jackson she saw at the end of the aisle, Jackson she saw cradling a newborn to his chest. Not Matthew like she wanted it to be, Jackson, who she wanted it not to be, but as they say; if it was meant to be. It was meant to be.

So as Matthew stood in the place Jackson stood not five minutes ago, asking for her forgiveness, to give him a second chance, she found herself at a dead end. She didn't want to crush his spirits, didn't want to stamp him down to the ground, but she found herself unable to say what he wanted to hear.

She looked up at him with tears clouding her eyes; and instantly then he knew what she was going to say. She didn't need to say the one word that would destroy everything, didn't need to make everything crumble around her, but in a really contradictive way, she did. He needed to hear her say the word, he needed the resolution.

"No," she choked out, a tear slipping past her partially closed eye lid, the words clotting heavily on the back of her tongue.

When she looked at him, he looked like a kicked puppy. His delicate features so clearly displaying his inner hurt.

"Can I – can I ask why?" he asked softly, watching as she ran her nimble fingers through her curly red hair.

She looked down at the ground then. She wasn't a liar, not by any means was she a liar. Never had been, she was never raised to be a liar, she never could lie to someone without the person seeing straight through it. But she was simply unable to tell him and crush him anymore than she already had.

When she remained silent though, he knew. He already did. He knew that it was the pretty plastic surgeon with the million dollars that ran a hospital; he knew that he was the one for her. Not himself. As much as he liked to tell himself that she was it for him and he was it for her, he knew it was never true. It never had been true. She had used him as a way of distraction, distraction from the one she was trying to convince herself she didn't have feelings for.

"It's him, isn't it?" he said quietly, more as a statement than a question.

April snapped her bowed head up. How did he already know? Her face was displaying her confusion, she knew, because he saw it too. "How did you know?" she asked quietly, her voice wavering with unshed tears.

He shrugged his shoulders. How did he know? "I just do," he replied simply.

She heard the pain, the heartbreak in his voice. "I'm sorry, Matthew." She apologised. She knew she shouldn't really apologise. The heart loves who the heart loves, and the heart loves Jackson Avery.

"I know you are, April. Now, go after him, because you deserve him. You don't deserve someone who leaves when they hear bad news." He told her.

April had to stifle a laugh at how ironic both the situation and his words were. He was telling her that _she _deserved Jackson Avery. He was telling her that _she _deserved someone that didn't run when things got a little tough. But Jackson did. He ran. It's just what he did. When things got tough, or he didn't like what was happening, he ran. But she didn't say anything, because he was letting her go. He was giving her the chance to _finally _be with the one she loves, the one she desires.

She looked into his eyes, watched them fill with a few unshed tears, and decided that she couldn't just walk out with nothing, she owed him that. "Matthew," she called out, just as he was about to leave through the doors of the hospital; out of her life for good. When he turned around, she continued, "I really did like our time together."

He smiled weakly, his glassy eyes lighting up slightly. "So did I, April. So did I."

And with those last words, Matthew was out of her life for good. And for once in her very unfortunate life, April Kepner got the guy she wanted.

* * *

Jackson knocked back the remaining liquid in his scotch glass. His life couldn't be going any worse. He didn't have the girl, his hospital very narrowly avoided a mass crisis and he was alone; all alone. April was probably somewhere figuring out some way to get Matthew back, while he was sitting in his dark apartment alone, drinking away his sorrows.

When the door knocked, he ignored it. He wasn't in the mood to talk to people, wasn't in the mood for any human contact. Well, that's not true. He wasn't in the mood for human contact unless said contact was coming from one April Kepner. Then, he would be glad to have human contact.

When the knock resounded on the wood once again, he groaned in displeasure. Couldn't people just take the hint and go away? But when a small, yet very loud, annoyed shout that was all too familiar to him come from the other side of the door, he couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised.

"Jackson! Jackson, I know you're in there. Open the damn door." April shouted from the other side of the door, as she banged mercilessly on the blue wood.

He pulled himself up off the sofa and trudged to the door. Pulling it open, he found April with her hand raised, ready to knock once again.

"What do you want, April?" he said, struggling to keep the twinge of happiness from his voice at the thought that she wanted to get back with him.

"I want to talk to you." She stated, pushing past him and walking into the dimly lit space.

"Why? Come to shout at me some more, maybe to rub in the fact that your boyfriend dumped you and won't take you back?" he spat venomously, before he could stop the words from falling.

April ran a hand through her hair. She knew it would be like this. "No, actually. I came to tell you that Matthew and I are over, for good. He asked me for forgiveness but I told him no. I couldn't take him back."

Jackson took a few steps back from shock, "why?"

"Because… he knew. He knew I didn't _need _to be with him. I just wanted to. I wanted him to be the guy to fall in love with but he knew he wasn't it." She said, cutting straight down to the bare facts.

Jackson couldn't help the rush of anticipation that ran through his veins. "Well then, why are you here?"

April rolled her eyes. "Because, Jackson, it's you."

He grinned; taking a few steps closer to her and watching her take a sharp intake of air. He stepped so close to her that he was almost pressing her against the wall, but he didn't care, and he was sure she didn't either, after all; she was the one that came here. He was pressing her against the wall now though, he could feel her every breath on his face as she tilted her head, her lips almost meeting with his in the middle.

"Really?" he said, he couldn't resist teasing her when he had her in this position.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him down to her height, their breaths mingling and their lips grazing.

"Jackson, it's you. It's you I want." She spoke, and he could hear the truth and sincerity in her words, she was speaking the truth. Everything she said was the truth. She was wanted him, and he wanted her. They needed each other. They were made for each other.

When he heard her words he closed the distance and crashed their lips together. Their tongues instantly got to work and began to explore familiar territory, remarking what was previously theirs as their own again.

And both knew; that right here, in this moment, in this time, this kiss; was their first of a lifetime together.

/

**A/N: wow. I made myself cry, and it's 7:57am. School in 30 minutes. Make me survive with reviews?:) Love you guys!**


End file.
